


Insomnia

by lhunuial



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Bounty Hunter, F/M, Imperial Agent - Freeform, Multi, NSFW, mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhunuial/pseuds/lhunuial
Summary: Cipher agent Yauhqui suffers from insomnia. It takes a nudge from a friend to get him back to bed.





	Insomnia

Rain poured down over Kaas City, tapping against the windows of the penthouse. It was quite a usual sight, rain happened fairly often on this humid part of the planet. The sound was also quite soothing Yauhqui found.

He turned his chair to face the windows, instead of the king sized bed behind him, and poured some more wine into the glass he was holding. The evening had been pleasant, meeting an old friend and her new partner. The night had been… even more so. He threw a glance across his shoulder at the bed, to find his company draped over each other, half covered by the blankets. A smirk appeared on his face.

Yauhqui didn’t feel like sleeping yet, even though it was the middle of the night. Sleeping had become a problem to him the past couple of years. Perhaps he could tinker a bit more with some of the new prosthetics he’d been working on for the past couple of weeks. On the other hand, sitting here, enjoying the outside rain and his wine, was also quite comfortable. It gave him a sense of serenity, one he didn’t often get to experience.

“Still having trouble sleeping? And here I thought we managed to wear you out.”

A blue-gray hand was placed upon his shoulder, pulling him out of his thought processes and back to the present. He looked up to find Thavari standing right next to him, a smirk on her beautiful face. “You know it’s not as simple as that, Thav.” He offered her a melancholic smile and placed his hands on hers. It felt rougher than the last time he held her hand. A scar on the back of her hand, and more callousses on her palm. “I am very grateful for the company tonight, however, and the activities we engaged in earlier.”

Her fingers traced lower, over his collar bone and down his chest. Yauh flinched momentarily when she brushed over the scratches on his chest. His breathing strained a bit. The scratches were still quite fresh and tender.

Thavari arched an eyebrow. “She mauled you again.” She had seen it before already, earlier, during their little tryst, but then had not been the time to make any remark about it.

He averted his gaze, stared straight ahead of him. “Yes,” he replied shortly. “One does not say no to a Sith Lord.”

She chuckled momentarily. “You can, but it usually doesn’t end well.”

Yauhqui placed his glass of wine on the table in front of him and reached for the woman currently standing next to him, pulling her down onto his lap. She caught on to what he wanted quickly and straddled his thighs. He carefully studied her face and placed a few sweaty stray strands of hair out of her face. “You have changed since the last time we met. You smile more, laugh more.” He didn’t feel like dwelling on the many scratches on his body. It was something he’d rather not think about much. His dealings with Lord Tanaka were complicated enough already. He followed Thavari’s gaze to the lone person still lying in the bed.

A smile appeared on Thavari’s face, bringing a softness to her otherwise harsh features that he’d never seen before. “He manages to bring out the smiles in me. It must be his positive attitude.”

She reached for Yauhqui’s nose and squeezed it playfully, before getting off of his lap. “Try to get some sleep, secret agent man. And if you want to go another round, just say so.”

It was his turn to chuckle. “Do you think he’s ready for that?”

Thavari threw a look at her lover on the bed and then winked at Yauhqui. “Just you wait and see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ziminder Antilles belongs to kaosstar@tumblr.com


End file.
